Simple Times Gone
by turtleduckss
Summary: I decided to put all my Taang one-shots in here.    Hope to add more soon.
1. Simple Times Gone

**Simple Times Gone**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters.

_A/N_: It's been several years since I've wrote an Avatar story and a few months since I have really written anything. I had this idea last night I hope it's okay. For now it's a one-shot but I may continue if people want me too, or even write one-shots about different things not sure. Reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Toph smirked as she went to get Aang and Katara. The four of them, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and herself, had been traveling through the Earth Kingdom. To help with the peace keeping that had been set in place over the past year. Though it had been a short time much had been accomplished. Suki would sometimes join them and other times she was either in the South Pole or Kyoshi Island. Currently she was on her home of Kyoshi Island. Not like it bothered Toph too much. Though Sokka seemed too often want her to come with them on their little trips. Sokka, himself, on occasion didn't come with them leaving just a trio of Aang, Katara, and Toph.

Aang and Katara had went off to gather some wood for the camp fire as usual one of them had to do it. They took turns into who would gather the wood. Toph had the smirk on her lips as she felt Aang's light footsteps. Twinkletoes. Toph closed her sightless eyes for a moment before opening them back open stopping in her tracks a concentrating on both Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen's footing. They both seemed close to each other and she could tell from the vibrations on the earth under her feet they were touching. Why else had they gone out to get wood? Alone. The two of them. She should of known better and each time she found them together like this she didn't even have to be close her earthbending allowed her to feel the two of them from a great distance. She sighed closing her eyes very tightly. She wasn't crying. She wouldn't cry. She had no reason too.

Toph turned around and began running in the direction she had been coming from. She didn't know where she was going but she was trying not to focus on what she had 'seen.' Toph heard Sokka's cry as she ran past him rather quickly. She could feel him standing up trying to stop her not certain why she was running and asking where Katara and Aang were. But she ignored him and started using her earthbending as she reached an area with less trees allowing her to move even faster. Sokka wouldn't be able to catch up with him. She didn't focus on him nor the one that made her hurt. Though why and when it started she couldn't say.

Toph came to a sudden stop as she no longer could really feel any of the three she left behind her. She stood there for a few moments before falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around her chest. When had she started to care so much? She knew the two of them were together. Had she always had such feelings for Aang? As if she should like him! Or care about him other than as a friend. But her heart told her otherwise. There were times when it had just been her and Aang with the traveling to help promote peace. When Sugar Queen had been in one location or the other. Often in the Water Tribe or even in the Fire Nation to help Zuko. Had it been during those small amount of times she began to care for Aang? Knowing nothing could come out of it. Twinkletoes was with Sugar Queen she had known this for a long time. Even before the war ended she had known he liked her. Anytime Sugar Queen came near Twinkletoes she could feel his heartbeat start to race.

She knew this! Why was she feeling this way. Toph could feel a tear start to fall from her eyes. She yelled in frustration standing up quickly. She brought up a hunk of earth and threw it with all her might across the silent field she was in. Was this how she was going to be while she traveled when Sugar Queen was around? As she had been often. Yet every time. Every _single_ time! Toph had begun to feel a little more hurt. Maybe her travels were coming to an end she couldn't deal with this any longer. She had been wanting to sneak up on the two and scare them. Though Aang could've probably felt her if he was paying attention with his earthbending. Toph smiled sadly before falling to her knees again placing her small hands on the earth. Feeling the vibrations of small animals both above and below the ground.

Toph sighed. "_I can't stay traveling with you anymore … Twinkletoes …_" Toph said very softly just a whisper in the air. Of course, when she did go back to camp she would be her normal self. Punching Sokka or Aang as she sat by one of them. Joking with them. Those times use to be so easy and now it wasn't.


	2. Under the Night Sky

**Under the Night Sky**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or the characters.

**A/N**: Another one-shot Taang. Takes place during Book 3: Fire before The Day of Black Sun. I got this idea looking at Taang artwork. Hope everyone likes it and would love reviews. /Edit: I am putting all my one-shots in one story so adding this one to it ^^

Toph laid in the soft grass her eyes were toward the sky as she was on her back, but she didn't see the beauty ahead of her. She didn't even know it existed. A smirk formed on her lips as she felt the feather-light footsteps of Aang. "What are you doing, _Twinkletoes_?" Toph questioned staying where she was not bothering to move. Toph could feel Aang's heartbeat race just a bit. Toph sat up propping herself up on her elbows turning her head over in his general direction. Toph's expression held a bit of a curiosity. "Well?" Toph demanded sitting herself up to sit up straight.

"I was … uh wanting to check up on you?" Aang offered.

Toph raised an eyebrow. "I can take care of myself, you know. Toph quickly stood up facing Aang crossing her arms with a smirk. "But you _should_ know that!" Toph didn't pay attention to his speeding heartbeat. Why would he lie about checking up on her? What other reason would there be. "Alright, Twinkle Toes, spit it out. What is the real reason you are here?" Toph demanded keeping her arms crossed.

Aang fidgeted slightly at Toph's demand. "Well … truthfully I am not sure why. I just wanted to see you, Toph."

Toph looked at Aang a bit funny. She could tell he was telling the truth but it confused the earthbender. She uncrossed her arms. "Well, I guess you can join me if you like. You become stranger every day, Twinkle Toes, I hope you know that." Toph sat back on the ground not being all to graceful about it laying back down allowing her sightless eyes to look up at the sky once again.

Aang lightly came toward Toph looking up at the sky. He decided to sit beside her. "Toph, do you know anything about the constellations?" Aang wasn't sure if that was a stupid question or not as he waited to wonder if he would get yelled at or get a serious answer.

Toph snorted at Aang's question before sitting up once more having felt him sit beside her. She faced him again. "Oh yeah … I know all about them. They are just _so_ beautiful!" Toph said sarcastically.

"Yeah … right." Aang said a bit sheepish. "You know, I can maybe show you some of the constellations. At least give you an idea of the shape of some of them. If you want."

Toph looked at Aang as if he was crazy before shrugging her shoulders. "If you want. Not sure how you will accomplish that."

Aang took a deep breath before moving to site behind Toph gently taking her arm and wrapping his own hand around hers and pointing up to the sky. As Aang did this Toph's face flushed and her own heart began to race. Toph didn't understand why her body decided to react in such a way with Aang's closeness. She closed her eyes as she felt Aang's hand slide down her arm to her hand. She gulped slightly as she felt his soft breathing at her ear. "Well … this constellation." Aang started to speak pointing while holding Toph's hand to the stars that formed one of the constellations. "Is called the platypus bear."

Toph's cheeks flushed more deeply feeling his breath as he spoke she shook her head softly trying to shake the feeling of her body. Toph listen and focused on the shape he was making as he pointed at the stars. Trying to understand the shape he was making. But with Aang being so close to him focusing on what he was telling her was making it rather difficult. "Aang …" She interrupted him as he told her about another constellation. She turned her head to where she would be looking at him expect she was blind and couldn't really 'see' him as a normal person would.

Aang's own face began to flush deeply as Toph turned her head toward him. He noticed just how close he had become to her his softly breathing touching her skin as her own touched his face. Aang suddenly felt a bit uncertain if he leaned forward just a tiny bit he could kiss her. Aang had started to feel something for the blind earthbender. The feeling had grown a little bit day by day. Toph wasn't sure how Toph felt about him but it could see the rosy color on her cheeks in the dim moonlight. Aang moved slowly allowing a light kiss to touch her soft lips.

Toph's heart raced as she felt Aang's light kiss on her lips. Though it wasn't to say she didn't like it. In fact, she actually kind of liked it. Toph liked Aang kissing her? This almost made her want to snort. But it was true. She held on to the kiss for a few seconds longer before feeling Aang's breath on her lips as he spoke to her. "Toph … I really like you."

Toph could only smile at this instead of saying some smart reply she replied honestly. "You know, Twinkle Toes, I just _might_ like you too."


	3. Discovering Love

**Discovering Love**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or the characters.

**A/N**: I haven't done anything from Aang's POV in a while. I'm thinking I will continue this and make a story out of it if anyone is interested ^^ Reviews would be lovely. And I was listing to 'leaves from the vine' the sad song Iroh sings … don't ask why this gave me inspiration to write this! /Edit: I am putting all my one-shots in one story so adding this one to it ^^ hope to add more one-shots!

Aang looked over a Toph a gentle smile on his lips and a light blush on his cheeks. He could feel his heart race a bit more as she looked over at him. Though he knew she couldn't really see him she did look in his general direction. Her eyes were unique and beautiful he knew he would never find such eyes anywhere else. The light pale green they held was all her. No one else could ever have such eyes. Her skin was smooth and he imagined soft. When he had begun to feel something for her he wasn't sure. Aang had been so certain he loved Katara. So very certain, but something had changed. His love had been nothing more than a crush. They had stayed together for a little over a year before he broke it off. He didn't want to hurt Katara but he knew he didn't love her like he thought he did. They were still good friends and he knew they always would be. But why he was liking Toph he wasn't sure. His heart raced, his cheeks flushed even if she spoke to him or simply was near him.

"What's wrong with you, Twinkle Toes?"

Toph's voice brought Aang out of his thoughts and he blushed a bit more. "Oh, um nothing Sifu Toph!" Even though that was a lie and Aang was certain it would take a few seconds before Toph said something. Aang noticed as Toph crossed her arms raising a delicate eyebrow.

"You've been around me long enough to know I can tell when you are lying. So spit it out!"

Aang gulped ever so quietly pulling at the top of his shirt feeling a bit warm. "Well .. erm … it's uh … you see. I .. uh … " Aang could see Toph's annoyance clearly on her face.

"You know what forget. It's late. I'm tired and don't want to deal with your air-headedness." Aang watched as Toph stood up her form certainly that of a young lady who had developed quiet a bit from the child she had been. Toph made her normal rock tent shutting Aang out leaving him all alone in the camp they had set up. For now it was only Aang and Toph traveling from city to city in the Earth Kingdom. Aang started into the fire looking at it swirl and move with a gentle breeze. It was autumn and had been five long years. The young Avatar was seventeen years old now. The world was mostly at peace, but he knew that it wouldn't take much to upset the delicate peace that had been created. Sokka and Katara drifted from the South Pole to the Fire Nation helping with their tribe and Zuko. Toph had her own academy to teach earthbenders how to metalbend. She was proud of her students and of the academy as she rightfully should be. Aang had been spending more time with Toph as of late. Toph would take a week or two off to help Aang when he requested it at first she had poked fun about how he couldn't do anything on his own. Aang smiled at the memory but now it seemed like Toph had either become use to him coming every few weeks or maybe she actually enjoyed spending time with her. Aang was hoping it was the later, but he couldn't say for sure. Aang kept getting tongued tied when he tried to tell her what he was feeling. He probably needed to deal with this 'head-on' as Toph had taught him with earthbending. To act and not think about it. But that was much easier said than done. Perhaps in time he would do just that, but for now he would wait and see.

Aang yawned patting Momo's head who was laying in his lap asleep. "Come on, buddy, time for bed." Aang airbended himself up going over to Appa and petting him as well before speaking softly. "Night buddy." Aang laid down on the ground he had become very use to sleep on closing his eyes hoping his thoughts would stop enough to get some rest.


	4. Don't You Care

Title: Don't You Care

A/N: I've had this idea for a while and decided to type it up. It's kind of sad and is canon. It is late where I am so I hope I didn't make too many errors.

"You look beautiful."

Toph raised her head, even though it was necessary for her, and turned her head in the direction of the voice. She knew the voice well and smiled sadly.

"Are you excited?" 

Toph debated on telling the truth or to lie. Hardly anyone could tell if she was lying and those were she was closest to. The people she had traveled with and helped stop the Fire Nation all those years ago. The ones she still tried to keep in contact with even if it was difficult. They were all married but her. However, that was going to change today. "Yes." Toph lied.

She should be excited; she should be feeling so much joy she didn't know what to do with it. But no, instead, she was miserable and sad. She wasn't one to show her emotions that well, but to the man in the room right now seeing her before the wedding started, she had. She had told him how she felt and he had rejected her completely. Yes, he was with someone else at the time and, yes, he had married that woman. And Toph was jealous of them. She was jealous of _her_ because she had what Toph wanted. She never showed the jealously perhaps at first she had been more harsh and rough than usual but as the months slowly went by she tried to let it go, but she never really could.

"I'm glad. You should be."

And with those words he left his footsteps still feather-light as they always had and always will be. But Toph wanted to scream at him. Didn't he see how sad and unhappy she was? Didn't he care? After all this time she still cared for him. She had long ago gotten over her childish crush of Sokka, but it seemed she started to feel something for her friend. They had traveled together a bit after the war. Toph wasn't sure when she had started to care knowing he was with Katara. And she still cared. Her heart had been broken by him long ago, but still she wanted to feel his love. She wasn't even sure why she was marrying. She didn't really love this man, but she did like him. And her parents approved him. Her parents had been urging her to marry for the past two years. Maybe that is why Toph had finally agreed to marriage to someone she could get along. He didn't treat her different because she was blind. In fact he admired and respected her for it. But he would never be _him_. He would never be her Twinkle Toes. The man she truly loved but could never be with.

Toph could feel the vibrations of Katara and Suki and she knew it was time to go. Only a few minutes and she would be married. Just as her parents wanted. And everyone would think she was happy because that is how she would appear. Not like she had moments ago when he was in the room. When he had ignored her sorrow. Maybe it was because he knew he was the cause of it. It didn't matter. Maybe one day she would get over him and be able to really love her husband-to-be instead of trying to act like she did.


	5. Actions Speak Louder

Title: Actions Speak Louder

A/N: Okay! So here is a fluffy sweet taang one-shot ^^ I did have a sort of sad one half way written but seeing past reviews I thought of this. I usually go in Toph's pov but for this one it's Aang's. It's fun to change pov's every so often.

Aang was nervous and he had no reason to be! Well maybe he did, but he knew Toph could feel he was nervous. With her ability to see things came with a few extra things like when someone was lying and it seemed to could easily tell when he was nervous. He could even feel his heartbeat racing and it seemed like he wasn't able to stay still. They had been at the world-end anniversary party that was set up every year since the end of the war. Aang didn't really mind these parties, but sometimes he just wanted some time alone away from everyone. Everyone at the party wanted his attention in the past few years he had grown up a lot and some even called him quiet handsome. Aang merely blushed at such comments and thanked them, who were usually a group of girls.

But that wasn't why Aang was currently so nervous he hadn't seen Toph in what felt like forever and when he had … well he hadn't really been able to do anything. It seemed like he had stopped breathing for a few moments and just stared stupidly at her to which Sokka jabbed him with his elbow making some comment that Aang hadn't really heard and probably didn't want to hear as Toph had earthbended their old-time friend quiet quickly. That had brought Aang out of his daze with such a quick motion close to him. He talked to Toph very briefly not making much sense out the words he could speak. When she had left to speak with their other friends Iroh and Zuko certainly included in that Aang's eyes seemed to watch her. And those who wanted to talk to simply didn't have his attention he had to ask them to repeat themselves more than once. When Aang had finally got a chance to talk to Toph he asked to speak to her alone. He had tried to be confident when he had asked and tried to focus, but it was very hard for the avatar. She had agreed nevertheless if not seeming a bit amused by him.

Time was certainly going by very slowly and Aang wished it would move a bit faster and Toph would show up here on the balcony. Hidden from everyone else where no one would bother them. Aang wasn't sure how it had happen, but he had started to like Toph. He had always liked Katara and was certain and the young and naïve age of twelve that he would marry her. They had been together for a couple years after the war when she came to see him on the balcony, but something happen. He thought he had been the happiest he had ever been he defeated the Fire Lord and he had his forever girl. But feelings at the age of twelve changed as one really grew up. At the end they both knew it just simply wasn't meant to be, but that wouldn't change their friendship. They still relied upon each other and were good friends just as he was with Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, and all of those he had met.

All of Aang's thoughts quickly went away as he felt Toph come onto the balcony. With the earthbending Toph had taught him he could see things just as she did by feeling the vibrations of the earth. When he turned to actually look at her that just made him become the mess he had been before. He couldn't think or say anything but stare at her. She was really beautiful and he knew she had beauty beyond just her looks, but looking at her right now all dressed up she was really and truly beautiful. He knew Toph and she knew him, but he didn't know if she liked him in the way he did. He knew this like was more than that it was close or perhaps it should be called love. But they hadn't really ever talked to each other but liking the other more than just a friend.

"So you going to just stand there all day or you going to talk, Twinkle Toes?"

Aang blinked a few times before taking a deep breath. "Oh … uh talking is good." Aang was nervous he didn't even have any idea what to say to her! Or how to tell her how he felt about her. Aang smiled as Toph simply punched him in the arm as she always did. "Um .. well … I … you see."

"Just say what you want. If there is anything I've taught you it's to take things head on. Now just say what you wanted to tell me."

Aang wasn't sure if maybe she was in a hurry and wanted to leave …. Or maybe she just wanted him to say what was on his mind, but he wasn't talking very well. He remembered a saying he had heard before that actions spoke louder than words. "Toph, I …" Aang wasn't sure how to finish this sentence did he just like her? That didn't sound right to say he just liked her, no it was stronger than that. It was then he understood he had fallen in love with her some how, some way he had.

"Spit it out, Twink-"

Toph was always yelling at him trying to get him to talk right the past few times he had been around her. But Aang had decided to test that saying were actions stronger than words? Aang couldn't clearly say what he wanted so he decided to act on what he was feeling. He had taken a deep breath before moving closer to Toph as she spoke and kissed her. He had been bold in his actions and he had a feeling she was going to slap him. Her lips were soft against his own and warm. It felt so right to be standing her kissing her. The thing he hadn't been expecting was her to kiss him back or to wrap her arms around his neck. Aang uncertainly placed his hands on her waist as they kissed.

Actions did indeed speak louder than words ever could.


End file.
